pretty_little_liars7fandomcom-20200216-history
Maya St. Germain
Maya Anne St. Germain is the deceased ex-girlfriend of Emily, who moved into Alison's old house. She and Emily began to bond, and the two soon began to develop romantic feelings for each other. They kissed at a party, but Emily started to push Maya away, not yet ready to embrace her homosexuality. Eventually, Emily came out, and they become a couple, but their relationship ended when Maya was caught with drugs and sent off to a rehab-type program. Sometime after Maya's rehab stint, Emaya picks up again, going further than it had before. However, when Emily discovered that Maya was doing drugs again, they fought, and Maya ran away. Appearances (19/95) 'Season 1 (10/22)' *Pilot *The Jenna Thing *To Kill a Mocking Girl *Can You Hear Me Now? *There's No Place Like Homecoming *The Homecoming Hangover *Keep Your Friends Close *Salt Meets Wound *Know Your Frenemies 'Season 2 (5/25)' *I Must Confess *Over My Dead Body *Let the Water Hold Me Down *A Kiss Before Lying *CTRL: A 'Season 3 (4/24) ' *Stolen Kisses *The Kahn Game *What Lies Beneath *The Lady Killer 'Relationships' 'Emily Fields' Maya had a relationship with Emily. They were friends at first before Emily came to terms with being gay and started dating Maya. Their first relationship ended when Maya was sent to juvie camp. Maya started seeing Emily again after she returned to Rosewood in "I Must Confess." Maya is still in love with Emily and Emily is still in love with Maya too. Lyndon James Lyndon was Maya's former boyfriend (seen in the series posing as Nate St. Germain). After they break up, he believes that Emily stole Maya from him. Maya's Website Before and after her disappearance, Maya had a website where she would keep videos, photos, blog entries, etc. One video of Maya that the girls had watched showed Maya on the street telling the camera that she was a coward and had to face her fears. A police car (Garrett's) pulled up to the curb. In another video from the Kahn cabin's security camera, Maya was seen biking to the Kahn cabin where she stayed when she ran away. Three hours later, Maya leaves the cabin, and turns to look back, but just as she does, a figure from behind yanks her away, out of sight of the camera. Her wool cap is left behind. Trivia *She can't eat seafood because it gives her hives. *She mentions to Emily's parents during dinner that she is from San Jose,CA (an actual town) but had moved to Rosewood. *In the books, Maya lived at a hotel for a whlie to get away from all the reporters covering Alison's death, but that never happened in the show. *She is bisexual. *Though Maya is dead, Executive producer Oliver Goldstick told TV Line, “I’m not teasing with this: You have not seen the last of Maya.” *She has a secret website called massugar.com that was revealed in Crazy. *As much as fans have claimed that Maya is alive and is on The "A-Team," Marlene King has confirmed that she isn't on The "A-Team." *Maya had a letter for Emily indicating she wanted to show her something. Emily did not get it until months later. *Maya's purse is now in the new "A"'s possession, and her wool cap is seen in the bag she ran away with. *Maya's phone was stolen, so it's unknown if she herself sent the texts and the emails to Emily. *The actress playing Maya played a character called Emily in The Vampire Diaries, which is the same name of her love interest in this show. Category:The Girls of Rosewood Category:Females Category:Characters